Just Another
by PixieChixie
Summary: Saki is a student at Ouran Academy and finds herself incredibly boring and plain. It's hard when you're boring and plain especially if you have a crush on one of the Hiitachin twins.


**Author's Note:**

**HI! This is my first fan-fiction . And I hope you guys like it. I'm really sorry if it seems stupid or weird but I'm really looking forward to writing this.**

Student Profile:

Name: Saki Ryuu

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'3"

Nationality: Japanese

Birth Date: 5 January

Star Sign: Capricorn

2nd-year High School student

Club: Home-Eco Club

**Chapter 1:**

It is now spring time at Ouran Academy as well as a new school year. And I, Saki, am now a 2nd year student.

I sat down in my seat, as I waited for class to begin I took out my History book and set the rest of my things neatly. I smoothed out my dress and moved away a stand of hair from my eyes. I could hear the chatter at the seat in front of me so I looked up.

"Oh they're back." I said quietly to myself.

It was the twins. Well, not just any twins. They were the Hitachiin twins.

I looked at them carefully.

You could barely tell the difference between them before but now you could so easily.

I had only joined Ouran last year but from what I had heard about the twins was that they had preferred keeping to themselves until they met an honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, who had joined the Host Club last year.

I, like many other female students, am a regular customer of the Host Club. It had been a while since anyone had seen them. The whole Host Club had gone to America with Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai. But now they were back except for Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai, who were still abroad for their studies.

I wonder if the Host Club will resume.

I hadn't noticed I had zoned out and I was now staring at a pair of amber-coloured eyes.

"Good morning Saki," the darker haired twin said.

"Oh, good morning Hikaru-kun," I replied smiling, "It's nice to see-"

I was now looking at Hikaru's back. I guess he thought I'd finished talking. I can't blame him for turning away, I probably made him bored.

(╥﹏╥)

The teacher walked in and class began but as usual I couldn't concentrate. I was too busy watching Hikaru who was tapping his pencil and looking outside the window. He looked so sad.

I'm not sure everyone noticed but I knew Hikaru liked Haruhi but everyone knew she and Tamaki-senpai were together.

It was clear Hikaru loved Haruhi. And I, I was just another one of his customers; I probably didn't mean anything to him.

Class was now over and the teacher excused us.

I sighed before getting up and going over to my friends waiting outside.

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Good afternoon Hikaru-kun"

He turned to me. "Good afternoon Saki-chan," he said, smiling, as I sat down on the sofa opposite him and Kaoru-kun. Heat rushed to my cheeks when I looked into his amber eyes.

He held my gaze for a few seconds, and then his eyes moved to Hanako Minami, my best friend, who he greeted the same way and friendliness.

I sighed as I remembered that I'm just hopelessly in love like the rest of the girls here.

_I'm so stupid. Hikaru-kun is a host. It's his job to interact with his 'customers'. And I'm just part of that 'clients'. It's not even special 'clients' or anything._

I played with my fingers and listen to the sound of chatter (with plenty of 'love-struck' sighs).

~Hikaru~

I chatted with the girls surrounding me and my twin, Kaoru. I looked at the table were Haruhi used to host. Her innocent brown eyes.

_Haruhi is with Tamaki now. It's just stupid and pathetic thinking about her now. I've already given up._

I sighed and looked at the girls all of them chatting and smiling. Except one, Saki, but it wasn't anything unusual. It was always like this. She would come inside and greet everyone, sit down, glance at me occasionally, have tea, stare at me (until I caught her then she'd blush and simply smile), play with her fingers, say something about the topic everyone was discussing (but I don't think anyone actually heard her), then she'd get up, say her goodbyes and leave.

She was just like the rest, hopelessly believing she was in love.

I felt somewhat sorry for her.

She was probably one of those clueless girls who thought they had a chance.

From the corner of my eye I could see her staring this very moment. Her dark blue eyes full of 'affection'. I turned to her and smiled.

_Poor girl…_

Honestly I was surprised she hadn't confessed to me yet. Almost all my clients had.

_She sure is kinda strange…_

I turned back to Kaoru and we did a bit of our act.

~Saki~

_He smiled at me. _

I squeezed the handkerchief in my hand. My heart was beating really fast. But there was something about the smile that made me feel… cold?

Pity.

_He pities me. He probably understood I was like the rest. Hopeless. Of course he did. Hopeless was practically stamped on my forehead with flashing arrows pointing to it._

**REALIZATION**

**il||li****il||li**

_How depressing…_

The bell rang and it was time to leave. So I got up slowly and said goodbye to everyone. Just as I exited Music Room #3, a hand grabbed mine.

_What if it's….Hikaru? That would be so romantic. I'm about to faint._

_Please be Hikaru. Please be Hikaru. _I chanted to myself as I turned around.

I turned around to face Hanako.

_Oh. Maybe next time…_

"Were you about to leave without saying bye, Mi-chan?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Forgive me for my idiocy." I said quickly bowing for forgiveness.

'Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why do you take everything so seriously, Mi-chan?" she said pulling me upright.

"I'm sorry-" I said but was interrupted by Hana signaling me to stop with her hand in my face. "I've heard you apologize to many times today. Like always..." she said sighing.

I gave her sheepish grin before we walked out of the school.


End file.
